No More Memory
by Travis Skywer
Summary: Sonic loses his memory when one of Dr. Eggman's gadgets malfunctions. Sonic gets a new beginning. And so does his and Amy's relationship! But can Tails follow in his footsteps? Pairings: SonicxAmy; TailsxCream


Sonic the Hedgehog, Age Fifteen, walked down a slightly busy street in his home on South Island. His best friend, Tails, saw him and quickly crossed the street, nearly getting hit by passing cars.

"Sonic!" He shouted. Even though he was eight, he and the spiny rodent seemed to get along quite well.

"Hey, Tails!" He greeted his two-tailed friend. They did a convoluted handshake and looked around. Through the bustle of cars and mothers pushing strollers, Sonic could make out the faces of Cream the Rabbit, and her Ciao friend Cheese, alongside Sonic's #1 Fan girl, Amy Rose.

"So what do you want to do today, Sonic?" Tails asked eagerly, bouncing up and down. A voice boomed from behind. They both recognized it instantly.

"How about you surrender South Island to me?" Said the nefarious Dr. Ivo Robotnik, better known as Eggman to Sonic and Tails. Sonic noticed Eggman holding up a strange radar-like device, pointed at him. "Seem like a good idea?"

For some odd reason, the answer that first crossed his mind was _yes._ It _did _seem like a good idea to him. It was at that moment he realized the radar-like device was hypnotizing him. The device began to vibrate.

"Hmm?" Dr. Eggman said, looking at the device with a perplexed look on his face. "What's going on? What is that high pitched squealing?" The device exploded, leaving parts of Dr. Eggman singed. He hopped in his flying pod and quickly hovered away.

A Searing pain shot through Sonic's head. He doubled over, his face scrunched up.

"Sonic? Are you alright? Sonic? SONIC?" Tails began to cry. His best friend was hurt and he didn't know why. What's a better reason than that?

"Somebody! Please! Help!" Tails shouted desperately. Many came, but Amy Rose pushed herself through the crowd of concerned onlookers to help the now unconscious Sonic.

"Sonic? Speak to me!" She shouted. There was silence. There were tears in the crowd.

"Who do wha…" Sonic slurred, perplexed.

"Sonic! You're alive!" Amy squealed, hugging him.

"Jeez, person, what's the deal?" Sonic said, wondering who this random person hugging him was.

"What? You were knocked out! I was concerned for you, Sonic!" Amy explained.

"Who?" Sonic asked, scratching his head.

"You!"

"Who's Sonic?"

"You are, silly!"

"I am? Then who are you?"

"What? What's happening? Sonic? Are you okay? Are joking? Please be joking!" Amy shouted, tearing up.

"All I asked was who you are? And what are all you people doing here? Where is here? WHAT HAPPENED?!" Sonic Shouted to the heavens.

"Sonic, did you lose your memory?" Amy asked, suddenly realizing what was going on. Sonic cocked his head to one side.

"Hmm…that's a tough question. I don't remember!" Sonic replied. Amy groaned.

"You have to remember what your favorite color is." Amy said seriously.

"Umm…"

"I'll give you a hint. YOU ARE IT."

"Blue?"

"No! SEGA Blue, you idiot! Ugh." Amy walked off. Something about her turned Sonic on.

"Playing hard to get, huh?" Sonic said to himself, then realized the many bystanders surrounding him, the nearest being Tails. Sonic watched them disperse, except for Tails.

"So what's your name?" He asked Tails.

"Tails," Tails said quietly, as if he were talking to a complete stranger. He might as well have been. "Want me to help you get your memory back?" He asked, a little louder.

"That'd be great!" Sonic said, enthusiastically. Tails felt more at home the more he spent time with Sonic. Days Passed, and Sonic had been spending the week at Tails' house. Tails didn't know if he should introduce Sonic to anyone else yet.

"So where does that one girl live?" Sonic asked, gazing at the wall, as if daydreaming.

"Who, Amy?" Tails asked, bewildered that Sonic would want to know that.

"Whoever kept asking me the weird questions."

"That's Amy."

"Amy who?"

"Amy Rose."

"Amy Rose…" Sonic echoed, his eyes glazed.

"She lives just down the street, if you want to meet her…again." Tails said awkwardly.

"Yeah. I wanna." Sonic mumbled. Tails handed Sonic a note card with Amy's address written on it.

"Here you go, I guess."

"Thanks, pal!" Sonic said, rushing out the door. That was the first time Sonic had called Tails 'Pal' or anything similar for a while. Or at least what seemed like a while.

--

Sonic arrived at Amy's house in a second. He rang the doorbell, and casually leaned against the wooden column of Amy's Porch. He had a slight grin on his face. Amy opened the door.

"Hey," Sonic said in a 'Hi I'm hitting on you' kind of tone.

"Hi," Amy said, totally confused. Why would Sonic hit on _her, _and it not be the other way around?

"How are you?" Sonic asked, trying to stir up a conversation.

"Fine, how about you?" Amy said a little more comfortably. She leaned against the column opposite Sonic, shutting the door behind her.

--

It was about an hour before Sonic returned to Tails' house. He came in the door, blushing, smiling ear-to-ear.

"Hello, Tails." He said.

"Sonic, what happened?" Tails said, although he really didn't want to know.

"Oh, Amy is _such _a good kisser." Sonic said, heading upstairs to the guest room, which Tails had lent him.

Tails mouth was agape. Sonic? Kissed Amy? He would never do that. _Oh well. _Tails thought. _Too bad I don't have anybody. _Then it hit him. If Sonic could kiss someone he technically just met in an hour, imagine what Tails could do with Cream in five minutes! Not that, you perverts!


End file.
